


fanmix: dais/dies

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, here have my feels about charas in form of musick, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis, twkspoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 12 songs, with the subtitle of "feeling we once had starts to fade beneath the bad". A dialogue, of sorts, between Jude and Cardan - at the sharp end of the Cruel Prince, and over the course of The Wicked King.bloodstream - stateless // tiny human - imogen heap // easy to fall - rafferty // distrust - alibhe reddy // fool - the sweeplings // xx - morgxn // blood to gold - slenderbodies // cherish you - mikky ekko // rest - verite // glory - roy juno // glory - the score // heavy - powers // losing you - aquilo





	fanmix: dais/dies

**Author's Note:**

> yup. a fanmix, ‘cause that’s what i’m doing around here i guess? is it entirely accurate? no! was it LOADS of fun? yes! it’s been a while since i’ve been really properly creative, so this was just a nice project. and more to come honestly, 'cause i'm consumed by the agendas of these charas.
> 
> so, folk of the air series happened to me this past week. which means, i’m screwed for the next year or so.
> 
> [spotify playlist ahoys](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1f1KiMZlEaXiiFznp9wD5S). lyrics and links/notes/me screaming into the void about these two, below. (you can shuffle, but the list is meant to be listened in the order that it's in).

**1\. bloodstream - stateless**  
[jude, cardan]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Stateless-bloodstream-lyrics)

_//I think I might've inhaled you_  
_could feel you behind my eyes_  
_You gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I could feel you floating in me//_

(a staple in (my) fanmixes. because what is a ship if i can't apply this song to them?) jude, cardan, and like, a thesis of oh these extremely complicated feelings.

 **2\. tiny human - imogen heap**  
[cardan]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Imogen-heap-tiny-human-lyrics)

_//Suddenly propelled_  
_So many light years from bliss_  
_And completely unprepared_  
_How can anyone deserve this?//_

cardan, cardan, CARDAN. cardan's entire romantic struggle. specifically, a perspective during, after jude's betrayal in TCP. long live the king and his tiny....

 **3\. easy to fall - rafferty  
** [cardan]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Rafferty-easy-to-fall-lyrics)

_//Say it on the inside but on the outside I'm unclear_  
_For my own damn life, I'll wait for a chance to say_  
_I'm in love with you, love with you, eh  
_ _But I'm alone with it, alone with it, yeah//_

oh, cardan. pining is a good look on you.

 **4\. distrust - alibhe reddy  
** [jude]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Ailbhe-reddy-distrust-lyrics)  
  
_//But i'm not in love_  
_I don't think i can be_  
_Thought that i could be with you  
_ _I'm not in love//_

a response/refutation of jude's, of sorts to 3. from jude's struggle of: cardan's hate and her own feelings over TWK. really, murder is easier than love, if that's what this is.

 **5\. fool - the sweeplings  
** [jude]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/The-sweeplings-fool-lyrics)

  _//Fool you don't know what I've done_  
_You can't see what I've seen_  
_You don't know where I've been  
_ _You don't, you don’t//_

jude, my murder daughter, holding court, and all these exquisite political machinations.

 **6\. xx - morgxn  
** [cardan]

[lyrics:](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Morgxn/xx)

_//Take a good, good, good look_  
_You'll see me waiting for a..._  
_Kiss, kiss_  
_Catch me by surprise  
_ _I can't forget anymore//_

KISS ME UNTIL I AM SICK OF IT.

 **7\. blood to gold - slenderbodies  
** [cardan, partly jude]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Slenderbodies-blood-to-gold-lyrics)

_//I want to be your lover_  
_I want to be your friend_  
_I want to be your demon  
_ _I want to be your hell//_

jude, her prayer for evermore. cardan, and the very end tones of this song, which leads to....

 **8\. cherish you - mikky ekko  
** [cardan]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Mikky-ekko-cherish-you-lyrics)  
_//It's so clear we're right on the edge_  
_Both in, we're over our heads_  
_But I'm ready to take this fall_  
_You say, "Baby, I want it all"  
_ _I want it all//_

vibes somewhere between the sexy tete a tete (chapter 15), and the proposal/proposition. the tension between them, its semi-culmination of "yeah totes its out of our system" , and then, finally "Faerie suffered with us at each other’s throats...we cannot continue like this"

 **9\. rest - verite  
** [jude]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Verite-rest-lyrics)  
  
_//I try to break my bones to fit inside the spaces_  
_The smallest confines of what I created_  
_It's how I rest my head on your chest  
_ _And the combination of guilt and regret//_

MAWWIAGE. jude, after all of her sacrifices - finally, the mortal queen of faerie. but also: I still have his brother’s blood under my fingernails.

 **11\. glory - roy juno  
** [cardan]  
  
[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Roy-juno-glory-lyrics)  
  
_//Oh boy, am I in trouble_  
_Hate to burst your bubble_  
_But isn't honesty so wonderful?  
_ _Like talking in a mirror//_

cardan you little SOB. cardan's judgment, and an agenda that launched a thousand theories, and I AM HERE FOR IT.

 **10\. glory - the score  
** [jude]

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/The-score-glory-lyrics)  
  
_//I'm a name that you'll remember_  
_I am more than just a thrill_  
_I am gonna be the greatest ever, now_  
_Watch out  
_ _I'm a force that you will fear//_

HER MAJESTY COMING FOR THEM ALL - specifically cardan - AND I AM HERE FOR IT.

bonus/on the cutting floor:  
**heavy - powers**

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Powers-heavy-lyrics) **  
** _//It's heavy_  
_Heavy how I want you so bad_  
_Heavy when it hits me so fast  
_ _Heavy and it's driving me mad//_

 

**losing you - aquilo**

[lyrics:](https://genius.com/Aquilo-losing-you-lyrics) **  
** _//But the feeling we once had  
_ _Starts to fade beneath the bad//_


End file.
